


Flame From A Spark

by Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade- L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Episode 9 of Season 2, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending
Summary: He’s watching from the shadows because of course he is, how could he not?





	Flame From A Spark

He’s watching from the shadows because of course he is, how could he not?

The nights have been more chaotic as of late, more dangerous, more political, the scent of rebellion and war floating on the breeze like the scent of freshly spilt blood. It’s good, in a way. Los Angeles had been growing stagnant for years, something many Kindred had felt but few had expressed. He has no love for the Camarilla, firmly believes that ivory towers are only good for knocking down, but they had been a catalyst, fuel to a spark. Which is funny. Oh, it’s very funny, and he chuckles to himself as he leans against the shadowed brick wall. The Camarilla is positively _allergic_ to change, and yet their actions have inspired _this._

He looks out at the crowd, recognizing faces, clans. There’s Brujah and Gangrel here, along with a smattering of Malks and a few of the edgier Toreador he’s run across in recent nights. He doesn’t see any Nos except for Jasper, which means nothing. You only see a Nos when they want to be seen, and he has no doubt that there are a least half a dozen watching from the shadows like him, just doing it _better_.

It’s a good turn out for what he knows will be the first of many rallies, and the fire of Annabelle’s words is mirrored by the fire in her fellow Kindred’s eyes as they shout and cheer. He doesn’t shout. He doesn’t need to.

“Always knew you’d do me proud, baby doll," Carver says with a smile as he pushes away from the wall and walks out into the night. “Give ‘em hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I had feelings, that happens sometimes. 
> 
> I haven't played Vampire in 20 years, this series has been terribly nostalgic for me. I like to think that in the crowd is a non-binary Toreador with red hair and a jean jacket nodding along to what Annabelle is saying and already composing a poem about it, because that is what they do. My little battle poet, speaking truth to power always.


End file.
